


White Button Up Shirt

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I love your writing O^O Do you think you could do a Henry Winchester x Reader fic? Maybe like he has sex with the reader early in the morning because he thinks she just looks so sexy in his white button up shirt and he fucks her on the counter and it has a funny ending like maybe Dean and Sam walk in or one of them accidentally break a cabinet please? Thank you!!!





	

Warnings: Language, smut, getting caught

Fic:

“What are you doing up?” Henry asks.

“Baking!” you answer as you combine the wet and dry ingredients for your recipe, the beater of your stand mixer spinning in endless circles.

“This early?” he asks.

“I couldn’t sleep with you snoring,” you tease him. Looking over your shoulder, you watch as he moves closer. He wears nothing other than a pair of gray sweatpants and his hair is tousled from sleep and sex.

“I don’t snore,” Henry protests. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you back against him. “You, however, are a thief,” Henry accuses, lips brushing your ear.

“I’m just borrowing it,” you tell him.

“Keep it,” Henry says, “It looks better on you anyway.”

“Hardly,” you scoff, “You’re only saying that ‘cause you think it’ll get you in my pants.”

“You’re not wearing any panties,” he reminds you, “Let alone pants.”

“You know what I mean,” you laugh.

“Please enlighten me,” Henry presses.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” you ask him as you cut off the mixer, “I bet you’d like to fuck me right here on the counter.”

“I think you’re right,” Henry says, “I believe I would like that.” He grabs your hips and spins you to face him.

“Henry!” you giggle, “I was only kidding.”

“Were you?” Henry asks, “Because now I’ve got the image of you on that counter, wearing my unbuttoned shirt, moaning my name as I give you everything you want.”

“What if Sam or Dean walks in?” you ask. You can hardly resist the look of desire that Henry devours you with.

“They’re still asleep,” Henry says, “I doubt they’ll be up anytime soon.” You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as Henry’s hands slide up your sides, the shirt you wear bunching beneath his hands. “I want you,” Henry tells you, the shirt rising until it just barely brushes the tops of your thighs. He looks at you with lust filled eyes, waiting for you to tell him that you want him.

“Fuck,” you whisper, running your hands up his bare arms and placing them on his shoulders. Henry’s eyes are flooded with lust and longing for you as he waits for you to continue. Twisting your fingers into his hair, you coax him forward and press your lips to his. Henry reacts instantly, deepening the kiss as his tongue presses against your own. His hands slide back down your body and come to rest on your hips. “Henry!” you giggle as he lifts you and guides you up onto the counter.

“You’re so sexy” Henry mutters against your lips as he spread your legs wide and moves to stand between them. You giggle as he pulls you right to the edge of the counter. His hands slide to the buttons of your shirt, opening them slowly, one by one, and worshiping every inch of you that he reveals. “Beautiful,” Henry whispers between placing kisses to each inch of newly exposed skin. His hands press beneath the newly opened shirt and slide along your bare skin.

“I love you, Henry,” you tell him, making him smile. You card your fingers through his messy hair as he leaves gentle kisses against your collarbone. Henry’s hands slide around your body, splaying against your back and holding you close. “Henry,” you moan as his tongue flicks your nipple, the bud hardening as he begins to suck lightly. You can feel yourself growing wetter and wetter. He lets your nipple fall from his lips before leaving kisses across the valley between your breasts. A melody begins to play from the oven, drawing your attention away. “Oven’s preheated,” you comment.

“It can wait,” Henry mumbles, “Please, I need you.” One of Henry’s hands slides up your body and twists into your hair. You slide one of your hands along Henry’s cheek before hooking two fingers beneath his chin and lifting his gaze to yours. “I need you,” he repeats, looking up at you, pupils blown wide with lust and longing.

“I need you too,” you tell him, placing your hand against the side of his face. Henry leans in, placing kisses up your body. Your eyes flick down and a smile crosses your lips as you spy the bulge in his pants. You let your hand run down his chest and abdomen before slipping it into his sweatpants.

He gasps as you wrap your hand around his throbbing length and begin stroking him. “Y/N,” he mutters as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck.

“Damn, you’re perfect,” you tell him, carding your hand through his hair as you pump your hand over him.

“I love you,” he groans, lips pressing gentle kisses to your skin.

“I love you too,” you whisper, sliding your hand down his back and pulling him tighter to you.

“You should steal my clothing more often,” Henry mumbles against your skin, “You’re so sexy.” He pulls away from you and looks you over before his hand reaches up to cup the back of your head. Without saying another word, he leans in and captures your lips, tongue begging for entrance to your mouth. You easily grant him entrance as you push his pants down around his ankles, his hard cock springing free.

Henry’s hand slides down to your thigh as he deepens the kiss. You moan as his thumb moves between your legs, sliding along your slick folds to make sure that you’re ready for him. “Henry, please,” you mumble.

You can feel him smile against your lips as he lines himself up with your entrance and slides into you slowly. “Y/N,” Henry groans as he sheaths himself inside you, his cock throbbing against your walls. His lips capture yours again, kissing you passionately as he sets a slow, easy pace. You easily fall into his rhythm, matching him thrust for thrust, but you knew his pace would quicken soon enough. Henry tended to start slow and gentle, but work his way into a rough and demanding pace. You loved the slow progression from one to the other, relishing in the way he lost himself to you.

“I love you,” you moan, lips brushing the shell of his ear as you desperately try to hold him closer.

“I love you, Y/N,” he replies, his hips pressing flush against yours each time he pushes into you, “You’re so beautiful, so sexy.” Henry’s left hand moves from your body and reaches up to grasp the edge of a shelf behind you. His other hand presses to your chest, encouraging you to lean back. You place your hands against the counter behind you, leaning back and getting a good view of Henry disappearing inside you again and again.

Henry’s eyes rake over you as his thrusts slowly become rougher. His hand squeezes your breast and your back arches towards him. He whispers praises for you between grunts and groans, telling you how sexy you look in his white button up shirt. His pace picks up, pushing into you faster and faster until you’re a moaning, panting mess. His cock hits your g-spot with each of his movements, coaxing you closer and closer to the edge of climax.

“Oh, Henry,” you moan, pressure building in the pit of your stomach. Your head tips back as Henry hits the perfect spot, his pace driving you wild.

“Y/N,” Henry grunts as he delivers a particularly rough thrust. The next thing you know, a scream escapes your lips as pots and pans come crashing down against the counter. “Shit,” Henry says, a horrified look plastered on his face as his thrusts come to an abrupt end. Pots and pans litter the countertop beside you. The shelf that held them is broken, one of the screws that held it to the wall had fallen out, allowing it to swing freely from the remaining screw. You burst out laughing. “This isn’t funny,” Henry says.

“It kind of is,” you retort. Pushing yourself back up from the counter, you drape your arms over his shoulders and bring your lips to his ear. “Stop breaking things and fuck me,” you whisper. Henry seems to take this as a demand, resuming his pace from earlier. His arms wrap around you and hold you tightly as he kisses you forcefully, tongue exploring your mouth as his cock moves inside you. “Fuck, Henry, yes,” you moan against his lips.

Henry hums as his cock twitches hard inside you, the sensation sending a bolt of pleasure through your body. Both of you clutch at each other as if you couldn’t have the other close enough, both of you bringing the other closer to your high. “I love you,” Henry grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“I love you too,” you moan, your walls fluttering around him as the pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over. “Henry, oh Henry!” you cry out as you reach your high, your walls clamping down around his pulsing length. Your fingertips dig into his skin, his muscles rippling beneath them, as you ride out wave after wave of orgasm.

“Y/N!” Henry grunts. He buries his face into the crook of your neck as you tilt your head back, his lips pressing rough kisses to your skin. You moan and whimper as Henry spills himself inside you, prolonging your orgasm. His hands slide along your skin, fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake. “You’re so beautiful,” Henry whispers in your ear before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along your jaw.

“What the Hell is going on in here?” Dean’s voice asks, making you jump, “Son of a bitch!”

“Shit,” both you and Henry whisper under your breath. Henry quickly pulls himself from you and pulls up his pants as you hold your shirt closed.

“I would tell you two to get a room, but Sam and I already gave you one,” Dean says, “It’s bad enough that our best friend is screwing our grandfather, but do you really have to do it out here? I cook my food there and now I have to worry about having God knows what in it.”

“Sorry, Dean,” you say quietly.

“Now on top of that, you’re breaking the place,” Dean huffs.

“I apologize,” Henry says, “I didn’t mean for that to happen, I’ll fix it, I promise.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean says, “I’m going back to sleep; and next time I see you, you had both better be wearing a Hell of a lot more clothes than you are now. I’ve seen more of my grandfather than I ever wanted to see.” Dean grumbles something unintelligible as he stalks off towards his room.

Henry turns his attention back to you and you both burst out laughing at the same time. He cups your face between his hands and leans in to kiss you before pulling away. “I’m not done with you yet,” Henry says, helping you down from the counter before turning off the oven, “Shall we?”


End file.
